


La lettre

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella reçoit une lettre des plus déstabilisante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lettre

 

La jeune fille prit son manteau et sortit pour accomplir son rituel matinal qui n'avait rien d' **atypique**. Tout d'abord, elle alla récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée puis retourna vers la maison. Elle ramassa alors le journal du jour et la bouteille de lait que le livreur lui amenait tous les matins.  
  
Dans la cuisine, elle posa le courrier sur la table et la bouteille de lait alla rejoindre celles des jours précédents dans le réfrigérateur.  
  
L'instant d'après, elle mit en route la radio qui trônait sur le plan de travail et s'asseyait afin d'éplucher, comme chaque jours, les lettres qu'elle avait reçues.  
  
 _Sûrement des factures encore_ pensa-t-elle.  
  
Effectivement, la plupart était des commandements de payer. L'électricité et l'eau entre autre, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à leur envoyer un chèque. Il y avait aussi des publicités en tout genre, vantant les mérites d'un sèche-cheveux ou annonçant une période de solde dans tel ou tel magasin.  
  
Si Alice avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute trainée dans un marathon du shopping. L'idée que son amie n'était pas à ses côtés, la rendit assez triste mais elle se reprit en voyant la dernière lettre du tas qu'elle avait ramassé. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue.  
  
\- Edward… murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il était parti, il l'avait quitté il y a quelques semaines et elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre.  
  
Bien trop pressée de savoir, elle l'ouvrit sans préambule et commença sa lecture.  
  
 _Ma Bella,_  
  
 _Je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de dire que tu es MA Bella mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que nous, plus fort que tout…_  
  
 _Ecrire ces mots me déchire le cœur._  
  
 _Mon cœur est mort tu me diras…_  
  
 _Quoique non, tu ne le dirais probablement pas, tu as toujours pensé que j'en possédais un._  
  
 _Pour être parfaitement honnête, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je pensais également en avoir un._  
  
 _Te quitter sans ma retourner, t'abandonner dans cette forêt, te laisser au milieu de nulle part ne sont que des confirmations que je n'ai pas de cœur._  
  
 _Pourtant, lorsque tu es à mes côtés, je me sens vivant._  
  
 _J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier couve à l'intérieur de moi à chacun de tes regards._  
  
 _J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre ce cœur soit disant mort résonner au fond de mes entrailles à chacun de tes baisers._  
  
 _Te laisser a été l'expérience la plus dure de toute mon existence. Mon monde s'est écroulé à mesure que je mettais de la distance entre nous._  
  
 _T'entendre crier désespérément mon nom m'a donné envie de me retourner, de revenir mais je sais_ _que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour toi, pour ta sécurité._  
  
 _Le pire a été de voir dans tes yeux que tu croyais tout ce que je te disais. Je n'oublierais jamais la déception et la douleur présentes dans ton regard au moment où je prononçais les paroles qui je savais nous seraient fatales._  
  
 _Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que tu n'étais rien pour moi ?_  
  
 _Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que tu étais toute ma vie ?_  
  
 _Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne t'aimais pas ?_  
  
 _Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que je t'aimais plus que de raison ?_  
  
 _Comment as-tu pu croire que tu n'étais qu'une distraction ?_  
  
 _Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ?_  
  
 _Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrais facilement passer à autre chose ?_  
  
 _Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que rien d'autre que toi ne comptait ?_  
  
 _Comment as-tu pu croire tout cela ?_  
  
 _Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété tout cela ?_  
  
 _Comment ?_  
  
 _Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez convaincant dans mes paroles ou dans mes actions._  
  
 _Même si je sais que ma décision de partir est la bonne, aujourd'hui je m'en mords les doigts._  
  
 _J'ai mis le plus de distance possible entre nous pour ne pas être tenté de revenir te supplier de me pardonner et de me reprendre._  
  
 _Je t'écris cette lettre du fin fond de la Sibérie. Et même de là, toutes mes pensées convergent vers toi._  
  
 _La neige m'entoure et je pense à ta peau._  
  
 _Le soleil brille et je pense à tes yeux._  
  
 _Les fleurs éclosent et je pense à ton odeur._  
  
 _Tout me renvoie à toi, je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux…_  
  
 _Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir ton visage s'illuminer de par ma seule présence._  
  
 _Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes lèvres se tendre dans l'expectative d'un de mes baisers._  
  
 _Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes rougeurs apparaitre sur tes joues alors que ton désir pour moi t'envahit._  
  
 _Je suis un lâche._  
  
 _Je le regrette._  
  
 _Si tu savais combien je le regrette._  
  
 _Comment ai-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je pourrais survivre loin de toi ?_  
  
 _Loin de ta chaleur je ne suis rien._  
  
 _Je donnerais tout pour t'entendre rire à nouveau._  
  
 _Je donnerais tout pour voir cette étincelle de bonheur au fond de tes yeux._  
  
 _Je donnerais tout pour un seul de tes regards._  
  
 _Mais je ne mérite rien de tout cela. Je suis un monstre._  
  
 _Tu pensais que j'avais une âme ?_  
  
 _Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que je suis parti de la manière la plus horrible qui soit ?_  
  
 _Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que ma présence ne t'intoxique plus ?_  
  
 _Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant qu'un de ma race a failli faire de toi son casse croute ?_  
  
 _Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que tu es passée si près de la mort ?_  
  
 _Je pensais que James était le plus dangereux pour toi._  
  
 _Je me trompais lourdement._  
  
 _Le danger immédiat pour toi, c'est moi._  
  
 _Juste moi._  
  
 _Rien que moi._  
  
 _Encore moi._  
  
 _Ca a toujours été moi._  
  
 _La seule chose qui me fait tenir loin de toi c'est l'espoir._  
  
 _L'espoir que tu sois heureuse un jour._  
  
 _L'espoir que tu sois amoureuse un jour._  
  
 _L'espoir que tu te maries un jour._  
  
 _L'espoir que tu ais des enfants un jour._  
  
 _L'espoir qu'un jour tu vives une vie remplie de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé être un stupide lycéen dicté par son trop plein d'hormones._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé entendre mon cœur battre à l'unisson avec le tien._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé t'emmener au restaurant et profiter du repas avec toi._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé me balader au bord de la plage, ta main dans la mienne, sans craindre une éclaircie._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé t'embrasser sans retenues aucunes._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé qu'on se dispute sans craindre de perdre le contrôle._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé te caresser sans craindre de te casser._  
  
 _J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer._  
  
 _Tout aurait été plus simple… Pour toi… Pour moi… Pour nous…_  
  
 _Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais._  
  
 _Loin de toi je meurs à petit feu et je le mérite._  
  
 _Cette lettre est en quelque sorte la dernière irruption que je ferais dans ta vie. Je sais que je t'ai promis que ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé mais je voulais te donner des réponses._  
  
 _Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire dans cette forêt._  
  
 _A défaut de me pardonner un jour, j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre._  
  
 _Si j'en possède un, mon cœur t'appartient sois-en sûre._  
  
 _Si j'en possède une, mon âme t'appartient sois-en sûre._  
  
 _Pour toujours et à jamais tien,_  
  
 _Edward._  
  
La jeune femme caressa tendrement les pages manuscrites. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était le passé, il fallait qu'elle oublie, elle ne devait plus y penser.  
  
Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.  
  
Les sonneries retentirent à son oreille. Il fallait qu'il réponde, lui seul pourrait la consoler et elle en avait besoin.  
  
\- Allo ?  
  
Entendre sa voix la soulagea immédiatement.  
  
\- C'est moi… souffla-t-elle alors que les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge.  
  
\- Tout va bien mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.  
  
\- Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ?  
  
Elle sourit. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
\- La lettre que tu m'as envoyée après m'avoir quittée il y a dix ans, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
\- Oh ! Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.  
  
Bella se mit à rire.  
  
\- Il faut croire que les services postaux ne sont plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient… Edward ?  
  
\- Oui ?  
  
\- Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis il y a dix ans.  
  
C'était à son tour de rire maintenant.  
  
\- J'en suis heureux aussi Bella. Je rentre dans deux jours mais je peux avancer mon départ si tu veux ?  
  
\- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas. A ton retour tu voudras bien me montrer ce que tu entendais par _« J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer »_?  
  
Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
\- Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
\- Surtout garde cette idée en tête, je serais là dès ce soir.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire de concert.  
  
\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il finalement.  
  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. A ce soir ?  
  
\- A ce soir.  
  
Ils raccrochèrent ensemble.  
  
A ce jour, tous les espoirs du jeune homme s'étaient réalisés.  
  
Bella était heureuse.  
  
Bella était amoureuse.  
  
Bella était mariée.  
  
Bella était maman d'une merveilleuse petite fille.  
  
Et tout cela avec lui.  
  
Lui pour toujours.  
  
Lui à jamais.


End file.
